Papka Fordońska Epizod I
Sprawa w Salem 'to pierwszy odcinek serialu Papka Fordońska autorstwa SIRWilczka. Jego premiera miała miejsce 07.05.2019r. na kanale TVFordon. Serial został nagrodzony Złotym Globem Fordonu im. Dziada Ufoluda po emisji tego odcinka. Treść ''Ospałymi ulicami Salem podróżuje para zawodowych zabijaków w ich czarnej Toyocie Corolli GT-S. Są to oczywiście legendarni Maciej i Trotolotek. Maciej, co prawda, ciemniejszy niż zwykle, chyba za bardzo opalił się w tym obozie w Kebabinistanie. Trotolotek natomiast dopiero co wrócił z zagranicznej wycieczki za granicą do krainy Jutub '''Troto: Nie ale, w Jutubie to chodzi o te małe różnice. Mają wszystko to co my mamy, tylko lepsze. Na przykład. Seksowne obywatelki nie są szmatami i mają większe tyłki i cyce, a wszystkich hejterów porywa K.U.L.A. Maciej: Czekaj, kurwa. Kula? Troto: Kurewsko Uzbrojony Lądowy Automobil Maciej: I że co on robi? Troto: No porywa hejtera, chyba mówiłem Maciej: Dobra, kurwa. Troto:… Maciej:… Troto:… Maciej: Jak w Jutubie nazywają Puree z Tubylca? Troto: Nani? Maciej: Nani… A jak nazywają Kakałko? Troto: CHOTTO MATTE Maciej: Czoto Mate, hehehe. Pojebani ci Jutubowcy Troto: Jutuberzy Maciej: Bowcy Troto: Berzy Maciej: Dobra, kurwa. Obywatele Jutuba! Troto: Beka Maciej: Ej. A jak nazywają tam burgery? Troto: Burger to burger, tylko musisz powiedzieć borgar, jeśli jesteś na wsi Maciej: Okej, okej. Czyli jestem w restauracji. Małej knajpce w małym miasteczku nad morzem na zagranicznej wycieczce za granicą i chce sobie zamówić coś do picia i jedzenia. To mówię tak: „Poproszę jedno Nani na przystawkę, Borgera jako danie główne i duże Czoto Mate do popicia”? Troto: Tak, Maciej, tak. I powiesz jeszcze, że jebiesz im matki. A jak cię spytają czy jesteś sado czy maso, to odpowiadasz, że nie ma definicji Maciej: Hehehehehehe, pojebany ten Jutub Po godzinie jazdy, nasi bohaterowie zatrzymują samochód, a z bagażnika wyciągają swój ekwipunek. Dwa glocki, załatwione przez tak zwanego Antonusa. Podobno Toni z Lipy używał ich podczas strzelaniny w Kombajn. Po załadowaniu broni ruszają w drogę do pobliskiego bloku i wjeżdżają windą na szóste piętro Troto: Szczerze to nie wiem. Jakoś ostatnio boje się Verona Maciej: Czemu nagle o tym mówisz? Troto: Bo posłuchaj tego. Śpiąca ostatnio opierdalała komuś gałe i Veron tam wbił i wyjebał kolesia za okno Maciej: Czekaj, kurwa. Wyjebał gościa przez okno za dostanie loda od Śpiącej? Troto: Noooooo Maciej: Przecież kurwa nie ma nic seksualnego w robieniu loda. Sam robie loda wielu znajomym obu płci i nikt nigdy nie uważał tego za dziwne. Robienie loda to jest przecież wyraz przyjaźni Troto: No nie nie nie. To jest większe doznanie. Kiedy kobieta bierze ci fajasa do ust, oznacza to że jej ufasz, że ci go nie odgryzie, a ona ufa tobie, że go umyłeś. To jest niesamowite doznanie Maciej: No nie no, kurwa. Jest różnica między dostaniem loda albo ujeżdżaniem. Jak ujeżdżasz to penetrujesz. Jak dostajesz loda to dziewczyna jest po prostu miła Troto: To co jak robi ci paizuri albo hotdogging? Co wtedy, Sherlocku Jarmuż? Maciej: To jakieś kolejne Jutubskie dania? Nie wiem co wtedy, nie jadłem Troto: Ehhhhhhh Po chwili są już pod mieszkaniem numer 68 i kulturalnie pukają. Po zapukaniu, Maciej otwiera drzwi z kopa. Wewnątrz znajduje się trzech typów. Joe Dalton, Arcio i Uminus. Uminus siedzi przy stoliku, pałaszując kebaba. Arcio natomiast leży na kanapie i podświetla butelke Ice Tea przy pomocy latarki z telefonu. Co się tyczy Daltona… to stoi przy ścianie jak debil Maciej: A! Widzimy, że zastaliśmy was w porze obiadowej. Wybaczcie Uminus: N-nie nie n-nie. Proszę, rozgoście się Troto kieruję się do kuchni i zaczyna pić swojego szejka proteinowego, bo ma małe łapy. Maciej: Panowie. Jesteśmy tu z posłannictwa samego Verona. Pan Veron ma do was zażalenia. Nie dowieźliście jego towaru Uminus: M-my Maciej: SIADAJ, KURWO Arcio: Paczka jest w szafie… Troto otwiera najbliższą szafe, wylatuje z niej masa jakiś poszewek na poduszki z rysunkami dziewczynek. Ale Troto wyciąga tylko i wyłącznie małą szkatułkę. Po otwarciu i sprawdzeniu zawartości, zamyka ją i chowa do kieszeni, subtelnie wyciągając glocka Maciej: Co jesz? Uminus: Ke-kebaba Maciej: Mmmm, po trzynastkowemu, efezowemu? Uminus: S-super Koń Maciej: Ach! Ta Redditowa restauracja. Hej! Troto! Jadłeś kiedyś kebsa z Super Konia? Troto: Nie Maciej: Dasz gryza? Uminus: Pewnie Maciej sięga po kebaba, bierze kęs o objętości jednego milimetra sześciennego i wyciera reszte o dywan Maciej: Mmmm! To jest dobry kebab! A co pijesz? Uminus: Kwas chlebo...wy Maciej: O! Dasz łyka? Maciej sięga po kwas. Wypija całość duszkiem a następnie wyrzyguje się na dywan, na resztki z kebaba Maciej: Hej! Wiecie jak nazywają kebsa w Jutubie? Uminus: N-nie Maciej: Powiedz im, Troto. Bo zapomniałem spytać Troto: Baka Maciej: Baka! Wiecie czemu? Uminus: T-to przez wieloletnie wojny z Kebabinistanem? Maciej: Proszę proszę! Pan mądrowaty Niespodziewanie, Maciej wypierdala stół, wyjmuje glocka i celuje w Uminusa Uminus: N-NANI? Maciej: Skąd jesteś? Uminus: CHOTTO! Maciej: NIE SZŁYSZAŁEM O TAKIM PAŃSTWIE! CZY W CZOTO MÓWIĄ PO FORDOŃSKU? Uminus: NANI? Maciej: FORDOŃSKI, KURWA, CZY MÓWISZ? Uminus: NA- Maciej: POWIEDZ NANI! POWIEDZ NANI JESZCZE RAZ, BARDZO LUBIE PUREE Z TUBYLCA ALE TERAZ PRZESADZASZ! Maciej trzyma palec na spuście Uminus: CHOTTO MATTE! Maciej: PRZESTAŃ NAKURWIAĆ NAZWAMI JEDZENIA Z JUTUBA I MÓW! JAK WYGLĄDA VERON? Uminus: NANI? Maciej strzela i Uminusowi odpada mały palec u lewej stopy Maciej: JAK WYGLĄDA? Uminus: J-jest duży Maciej: I? Uminus: I seksowny Maciej: WIĘC CZEMU NIE CHCIAŁEŚ GO WYRUCHAĆ? Uminus: CO? Maciej: VERON BARDZO LUBI JAK SIĘ GO RUCHA. A NAJBARDZIEJ LUBI JAK RUCHA SIĘ JEGO ŻONE, PANIĄ ŚPIĄCĄ. TYLKO UWAŻAJ, ŻEBY CI NIE ROBIŁA LODA, BO UMRZESZ Uminus: PROSZĘ! NIE ZABIJAJ! WYRUCHAM VERONA, ŚPIĄCĄ, WSZYSTKICH! Maciej:… Troto: O nie, kurwa. Zaczęło się Maciej: Moi drodzy przyjaciele. Ja- Szept Macieja zostaje zagłuszony przez strzały Trotolotka. Po wystrzeleniu dziesięciu magazynków. Gdy Maciej kończy przemowę i Dalton ma czwarty zawał, Troto chowa broń, kuca i podnosi mały czarny okruszek. Troto: O kurwa… sprytna ta mucha, ale ładnie jej strzeliłem DAS ENDE Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Papka Fordońska Kategoria:Świat Alternatywny